Devil's Love
by Aires Goddess
Summary: Malik is hurt that Ryou is going out with Kaiba. He gets beat up one night and a stranger comes along and help. Who is she? and what are these strange feelings and emotion that he's feeling? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Devil's Love  
  
Maylin: *cries* WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Mist, Kay, & Ink: *sighs*  
  
Mist: What do we do now? She's crying.  
  
Kay: I don't know. Can't believe they deleted 'Summer to Remember' *sighs*  
  
Maylin: It's all Mist's fault! *sniffs*  
  
Mist: ME?! What did I do?!  
  
Maylin: WAH!!! Kay, Mist's yelling at me!  
  
Ink: * sighs* Maylin's just bum that they FanFiction.net deleted her story. Anyways, Aires Goddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So, don't sue her or we'll never hear the end of it.  
  
Mist: HA!!! Goddess?! What goddess?! All I see is the devil herself!  
  
Maylin: WAH!!!!  
  
Kay & Ink: *sighs*  
  
Ch.1 Stranger's Help  
  
Malik walked the quiet night alone. He's been doing this for the past three months, after Ryou had begun to go out with Seto Kaiba. He was happy for his friend, but the thought of the person he that he loved was with someone else was.aching. He remember how happy Ryou was when he had to do a project at Kaiba Mansion. He smiled at the thought. Ryou was truly happy and he was too, but he was hurt as well.  
  
He walked into a dark alley. He's been here to many times to care. There was always a gang hanging around the area and was gladly to give him the pain he needed. He remembered the night he came home with all these bruises from a beating. Marik and Baukura were worried. That's the first. He smirk at the thought. They knew he had feelings for the albino, but respected his decisions. He knew they cared, but he didn't want any sympathy from them right now.  
  
A group of boys began to corner him. He didn't care, it was just like a nightly routine. A boy a head of him snickered. "Look, what we have here boys. Our little friend came back." Little. He would've kicked the bastard's ass for calling him little, but he was to tired care. All he wanted from them was the beating. In truth, the other boy was the same height as him. He just smirked.  
  
The gang began to beat him to the ground. Kicking and punching his lean body. Life. Life was to cruel to him. He yelp in pain as a foot collided with his lower abdomen. After an hour of beating, the group left. His body curled up on the dirty floor. He pushed himself off the floor with his good arm. He laughed hysterically like his insane yami. Pain was what he needed to get distracted. It was a cowardly thing to do and to run away from his problem with pain.  
  
He limped out the alley, leaning on the wall for support. A few cars had stop by and asked if he was all right or needed a ride. No, shit. His body was aching like hell, but he told them to just leave him alone. The night was cold and he was just three blocks away from his apartment. He stopped and leaned on the wall for support. He slid into a sitting position and took in heavy breathing. He wanted to get up, but his body was crying out for sleep and rest. His eyes slid close and he stayed there in the cold quiet night.  
  
"As much as I like to see blood, but I think you need help." Said an angelic voice  
  
Malik's eyes snapped opened to see a girl hunching down to his eye level. She had black long hair reaching to her mid back. He registered crimson tips at the tip of her hair. She was dressed in a white sweater with a hood and dark blue jeans. On her left wrist was a silver bracelet and on her right were two. She wore ruby earrings that were shaped into diamonds.  
  
He gave her a glare to go away, but she just simply smiled and revealed crimson eyes starring at his lavender ones. "Would you like me to help you home?" she offered a hand.  
  
He took a quick glanced at it and smack it away with the back of his left hand. "No. NOW leave me the fuck alone!" he snarled, stumbling on his feet as he got up.  
  
She gave him a frown and for some strange reason, he felt guilty for yelling at her. "I'm just trying to help." He heard her mumble.  
  
"Well, I don't WANT or NEED your help!" he snarled again.  
  
"Yes, you do." She frown. For some strange reason, Malik felt something from the girl, but he wasn't quiet sure. When he tried to concentrate and feel it again, it was gone. It came as fast as it went.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a while of arguing with someone he didn't know, Malik allowed the strange girl to walk him back to his apartment. He was relief that his yami wasn't home and figure that Marik was somewhere with Baukura. The girl decided to stay back to help him tend to his bruises and wounds. He would've protested but he decided not too. He felt weird emotions when their skins touched briefly. He shook his head to rid the thoughts, as if being hurt isn't enough.  
  
When she was done, Malik looked over himself. She was good at the bandaging and notice that his body didn't hurt as much. He would give her credit for that and maybe for butting into someone else's businesses. Malik looked back at her and noticed that his blood had stained her sweater. She followed his gaze and notice the stain.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It'll go away." He just gave her a cold look. The room grew silent and she decided to leave, knowing that he might've wanted to be a lone. "Um. I think I'll leave now."  
  
Malik heard his guest walked to the door and couldn't quite stop himself from thinking aloud. "Why would I need help from someone that I wouldn't meet again." He muttered.  
  
She turned and looked at the back of the couch with a smile, "Don't worry, you'll see me again." And she left.  
  
He grunted and headed into the hall and to his room. He collapsed onto the soft mattress and buried his face in his pillow. Soon everything was darkness and he was greeted by sleep. Maybe he would see the girl again. Just maybe.  
  
Maylin: Done! ^_^  
  
Mist: *mumbles* Oh, now she's happy.  
  
Maylin: *glares at Mist* what was that?!  
  
Mist: Oh, nothing. *Halo appearing*  
  
Maylin: *mumbles* baka.  
  
Mist: What was that, zombie?! *glares at Maylin*  
  
Kay & Ink: *sighs*  
  
Kay: Here we go again *sighs*  
  
Ink: Yup.  
  
Kay: Anyways, please review and tell us what you think. Flames will not be accepted. I'm sure Maylin will find other ways to deal with them, she always does.  
  
Maylin: ^_^ Thank you. *gets hit on the head* Ouch. MIST!!!! *runs after her* 


	2. Ch2 Ryou's Old Friend

Devil's Love  
  
Maylin: *sighs*  
  
Mist: What's wrong with you now?  
  
Maylin: I don't know if I should continue with this fic. *sighs* but for the three review I got, I'll do it for them.  
  
Mist: You're sighing too much.  
  
Maylin: So? *sighs*  
  
Mist: *eyes widen* Are you feeling ok? It's not like you to act so disappointed.  
  
Maylin: *sighs*  
  
Ink: At least she's updating this chapter.  
  
Kay: *nods* yeah. Anyways, this is a yaoi. If you don't like, then at least be warned. Aires Goddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank you! Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Ch.2 Ryou's Old Friend  
  
It's been five days since Malik met the strange girl who helped him. After that night, he didn't go out late for his nightly routine and the two yamis were at least relief. He was at least hoping to meet the strange girl again, but now he was doubting that they'll ever meet again. He sighed, and slumped into the furniture. He flipped through the channels and nothing caught his interest. He heard a door opening from the hall and didn't bother to look, knowing that it was Marik and Baukura.  
  
Baukura sat on an armchair on the side and Marik stood beside him. They both looked at the silent hikari. They gave each other knowing glances and for the first time, a worried expression began to appear on their faces.  
  
"Malik, are you going to the Game Shop later?" asked the white hair demon. He looked at Malik a moment and the hikari shook his head. The room fell silent, except for the T.V. that was on. Baukura heard a growl from his lover.  
  
"Malik! You haven't left the fuckin' apartment for five days!!! At least go walk in the park or something!!!" Marik said all of it fast but clear. He took in gasps of air as he glared at his hikari.  
  
Malik turned to him and glared. "I don't fucking want to go out, and you can't make me." He snarled. Marik made an attempted to strangle the boy, but Baukura held him back.  
  
"Why you little son of a bitch?! Here we are worried about you and you're fucking lazing around!" snarled Marik, struggling in his koi's arms. Baukura held the trashing and kicking yami away from the sulky hikari, wishing for a miracle to happen or something. That's the first. "Baukura! Let me go!!! He needs to learn a lesson or two! Dammit! Let me go!"  
  
Malik stood on his feet and glared at his yami straight in the eye. His hands began to clench into fists on his sides. "First of all, I never asked for you to be worried!!! Second, who in hell's name are you calling a son of bitch, you bitch?!" he retorted. The last thing Malik heard was his yami's growled and his fist flying at him. Then all went dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Malik groan as he shifted. His head was hurting like hell and he barely knew what happened. His eyes flutter open, revealing a pool of lavender. He stared at the ceiling and then his surroundings. He noticed at once that it wasn't his room or his yami's. . .. It's was Yugi's. He sat up slowly, his arms supporting his weight behind him. He began to remember what happened before he blacked out. He was yelling at his yami and then. .. .. His yami punched him. He snorted, his yami punched him just to get him out of the apartment. He was so deep into thought that he didn't notice the door open.  
  
"Good. You're awake." Said a soft voice. Wait. He knew that voice. His mind began to register the information. He turned to look at the person who came in. Lavender met crimson. He stared, shocked at the girl.  
  
"You?!" he gasped. She just simply smiled softly at him. "You- you're-what- what the hell are you doing here?" he stuttered. He replaced his shock and confusion with a glare and a scowl. She giggled at him and then looked into his eyes again.  
  
"Just to check on you. Marik gave you a good knock out didn't he?" she said. He caught a hint of teasing in her words and just grunted in reply. He turned his gaze to something else in the room. Malik could hear her moving in the room. He heard a kind of wrapper noise and something being thrown into the trash. He heard a chair being moved beside the bed. Then something snapped in Malik and he turned to the girl sitting on the chair.  
  
"How do you know Marik?" he wondered. Suddenly, he caught the scent of chocolate lingering in the air. He push the thought of sweet out of his mind, guessing it might've been Yami again with sweets in the room.  
  
"I know more than you think." She simply replied. She got up from her seat and walked toward the slightly opened door. She glanced over her shoulder and toward the bed. "Are you coming? Everyone is waiting for you down stairs." She watched him move the covers and made his way toward her.  
  
The two headed down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone else was gathered. Serenity, Otogi, Mai, Jou, Tristan, and Tea in the room. He looked around the room and noticed Marik sitting on the armchair. Marik looked toward the stairs and saw his hikari. He couldn't help but smirk at his hikari's glare for him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Baukura grunted as he was walking back to the grocery store, which he was forced to do. He thought that he couldn't resist Ryou's puppy dog eyes and only Ryou's, but he was wrong. The pharaoh's hikari gave him one that he just couldn't resist to say 'no' too. So, he ended up buying the food and other junk that they needed. He was muttering stuff to himself, when he noticed a limo parked up in front of the Game Shop. He took a closer inspection and noticed Ryou coming out of it. He couldn't help the smirk that was tugging the corner of his lips.  
  
//Ryou// he called through their mental link. He saw his hikari jump from the sudden call. Seto Kaiba was soon behind him and looked worried when the boy jumped.  
  
/Baukura?/ he wondered through their link. /Baukura, is that you?/  
  
"Of course it's me." He said with a hint of irritation. Both boys turned to the direction where the voice came from. Baukura gave Seto a nod in greeting and Seto did the same. Baukura noticed Ryou in a hurry and couldn't help but ask. "What's got you all jumpy?"  
  
The question cause Ryou to remember the reason why he was there. "Baukura, is Daia here?" he asked the spirit anxiously. Baukura furrowed his eyebrow and tried hard to think who Daia was.  
  
"Who?" the spirit wondered, "Are you talking about the pharaoh's reincarnated sister?"  
  
Ryou gave a frustrated growl, surprising both the CEO and spirit of the ring. "You remember, Daia." He growled, entering the building. The others followed him in and the three greeted Solomon and went through the door that connected the shop to the house. "The girl in England. Sirius Black's god-daughter." Ryou stopped dead in his track, causing the CEO to bump into him.  
  
Baukura followed in after he handed the bags to Solomon. He didn't bother looking where he was going as well, "You mean the one that I tried to get into bed with-oof." He was embraced by an unknown person to him.  
  
"Baukura!" she squealed. He looked down at the person who was holding him. He blinked for a moment and then smirked. He had only heard that the pharaoh had met his reincarnated sister and haven't seen her yet, but he didn't know it was her.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Daia Akuma. It's nice to see you again." He said, embracing the girl as well. The whole room fell silent Yami seemed like he was trying to figure out how his reincarnated sister knew the tomb robber and that he only just met her a few days ago. Yami wasn't the only one surprised, even Malik.  
  
As Malik watched, he felt a bit envious as the girl named Daia embraced Ryou. He watched at the four settled down on the furniture. Ryou and Seto sat closely together, which made him a bit upset, but what got him disappointed the most was Daia was sitting in Baukura's lap beside Marik. He got rid of the thought right away, not knowing why he even thought of it in the first place. Whatever was between Baukura and the new girl was their business, but why did he feel envious?  
  
"BAKURA!!! Lay your filthy hands off of her!!!" Yami roared. Baukura simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Give it a break, Yami. She's not your sister anymore, remember? She got reincarnated. Besides, she was the one who hugged me." Baukura said in a calm voice, that got the former pharaoh pissed. Daia giggled at her former brother's frustration.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes at the two arguing yamis. They always argue. He turned to look at the girl in Baukura's lap, which his yami seems to find her interesting as well. Malik growled mentally, which Marik heard.  
  
//Jealous?// came a mocking voice. Malik glared at his yami.  
  
/What the fuck are you talking about?/ he snarled. Malik heard his yami chuckling through their link.  
  
//Malik, I'm your other half. I know what you're thinking. If you want the girl, just say so. You don't have to hide it.//  
  
/For Ra's sake, I don't even know the bitch. She doesn't even seem that interesting. If you ask me, you better watch out or she'll take Baukura away from you./ he smirked at his last comment and before his yami can reply, he cut the connection. Malik looked from the corner of his eyes at her. At least this explains why he felt something weird from her.  
  
Ryou, notice something a little strange from his old friend and looked at Yugi. "Yugi, has Daia been eating any chocolate?" he wondered. Yugi gave a pondering look.  
  
"Um. . . Yeah, she has. Why?"  
  
Ryou groan knowing his friend gets hyper after eating chocolate, and Baukura looked happy about the situation. "She has! Great! Marik, lets get the guest room!" Baukura chimed. Before they even got up, Yami was blocking the stair way.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't." he said through clenched teeth and Sennen Eye began to glow. Ryou gave a sigh and looked at Daia on his yami's lap. He couldn't help but smile at his old friend. He leaned into Seto's chest and sigh. He felt Seto's arms tighten around his waist.  
  
"Daia, where are you staying at?" he wondered. She looked at him with a smile.  
  
"The hotel." Ryou frowned at her answer.  
  
"Are you looking for a place to stay?" she just gave him a shrug.  
  
"You can stay at my place." Said Mai across the room, "I get lonely anyway and there's an extra room at my place." She offered.  
  
"Um. .. . if you're sure. Then I guess I can stay."  
  
Maylin: Done.  
  
Mist: You still seem gloomy.  
  
Maylin: I guess. Any ways, if you read Harry Potter the 3rd volume, that's where I got the name Sirius Black. It fits the part in the fic. Oh, and please review and tell me how you like it. ^_^  
  
Kay: I'm surprise the two of you haven't fight yet.  
  
Mist: yeah. I'm surprise too. *sighs* Good old times. 


End file.
